


Calendula Officinalis

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Calendula [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Flower meanings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Such a fitting name this time around, Calendula. Her parents should not be surprised at her choices. They might not have followed this soul through the ages, but they are the ones who named her after the marigold.
Relationships: The Watcher/Berath (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Watcher Calendula [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pillars of Eternity Prompts Weekly





	Calendula Officinalis

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0007: Bouquet

Berath is not supposed to play favorites. That is the realm of Woedica, or Eothas with his soft spots for mortals. Berath is supposed to weigh every soul equally.

But there is one. And they watch her. Watch her through every life again and again. Is it Berath’s fault that this strong soul has not not succumbed to entropy? Or is Rymrgand curiously watching?

Is it because of this wholeness of soul that she keeps coming back to Berath again and again? This soul who was there in the beginning, who knew Berath before they became part of Berath? This soul, at the heart of the Inquisition, fighting for her gods? This soul, now young again, who turns her face back to Berath without fully knowing why?

Such a fitting name this time around, Calendula. Her parents should not be surprised at her choices. They might not have followed this soul through the ages, but they are the ones who named her after the marigold.

The humble marigold, offering to the dead, symbol of grief. Maybe they meant to name her after a symbol of the sun, of golden riches. But it is the marigold that is offered to Berath.

Maybe she would not come to them if they did not watch her. But in this life especially it is so fitting to call her.

Maybe Berath should not play favorites, but this soul is meant for more.


End file.
